Hah?
by eufroosine
Summary: Seorang yang bahkan belum pernah kau lihat tiba-tiba mentraktirmu? Bukankah itu aneh? Baekhyun penuh curiga tapi ia lapar. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Warn! Yaoi/BxB


**HAH?**

By eufroosine

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanBaek

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Hari ini ia sial sekali, tapi semua tidak akan terjadi jika kakaknya dan kebiasaan cerobohnya menaruh kunci mobil tidak kumat. Ugh, Baekhyun salah juga karena bangun kesiangan, sebenernya. Lupakan sial yang sudah lewat, dia sekarang sial karena lapar dan lupa membawa dompet.

Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, cacing di perutnya sedang konser entah mungkin sudah satu album. Bangun kesiangan dan lupa sarapan itu mengerikan, lelaki bermata sipit itu tidak pernah terlambat dan melewatkan sarapan sebelumnya. Ya, seterlambatnya dia masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum bel dan bisa menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal pada pemuda rusa bernama Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Padahal dia sudah cerita tentang dirinya yang kesiangan dan lupa membawa dompet. "Aku tidak bawa dompet, kalau kau lupa."

"Ngutang aja, sih. Bilang kau lupa bawa dompet, besok langsung dibayar."

"Enggak! Utang kemarin aja belum aku bayar."

"Aku traktir minum kalau temenin aku makan, please?"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan bingung. Baekhyun rasa biasanya temannya ini tidak pernah memaksa menemaninya makan, apalagi sambil 'diancam' traktiran. Luhan itu pelit, hobinya makan, jelas itu aneh.

"Tumben maksa? Biasa kau langsung saja pergi saat lapar."

"Banyak omong Byun, temenin saja, sih!"

Tawa ringan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Lucu, melihat temannya memaksa tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri, bermaksud menerima 'ancamannya'. Lumayan juga dapat minuman gratis.

"Ya sudah, iya." Ujarnya final.

Terlihat senyum aneh yang sedikit penuh curiga muncul di wajah Luhan. Sepertinya ada maksud lain dari ajakkan paksa ini. Tapi, sebelum sempat Baekhyun buka mulut lagi, tangannya ditarik keluar. Sudahlah, mungkin dia senang dapat teman makan.

"Hey, kau tau si Tinggi yang dari klub lukis?"

Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya setelah suapan terakhirnya selesai. Si Tinggi? Luhan ini bodoh atau apa? Di sekolah ini ada puluhan siswa tinggi, lagipula Baekhyun berada di klub taekwondo.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu? Dia di klub badminton juga. Tinggi, senyum indah. Oh, iya dia juga−…"

"Ssst, aku gak tahu, serius!" Ujar Baekhyun sebelum mulut Luhan kemana-mana.

Ugh! Siapa memangnya orang itu? Kenapa sepertinya Baekhyun harus tau soal dirinya? Apa orang itu menyelamatkan dunia? _Spiderman_ begitu?

"Aku sebenarnya juga gak tahu dia yang mana,"

"Tapi deskripsiin orangnya kayak udah kenal, gimana, sih?"

"Hehehe, aku dengar tadi ada yang ngomongin dia waktu lagi ngantri makan."

Tangan Baekhyun panas ingin mempraktekkan pukulannya kepada rusa di depannya ini. Tapi, di kantin sedang ramai, bisa jadi pusat perhatian kalau dia latihan taekwondo sekarang. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyumpahi temannya diselingi meminum es jeruk yang sudah setengah gelas.

 **Tuk, tuk.**

Sebuah jari telunjuk megetuk pundak Baekhyun. Si mungil sipit itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang siswa tinggi berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya jarang dia temui, bahkan mungkin belum pernah? Dengan pikiran yang bingung Baekhyun coba tersenyum ramah ke arah si jangkung.

"H-hai!" Sapa Baekhyun duluan karena sepertinya si tinggi bermata bulat ini terlihat gugup.

Si jangkung, yang Baekhyun baru saja lihat _name tag_ di bajunya tertulis Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum kikuk tapi masih terlihat manis. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, Park Chanyeol itu punya wajah dan senyum yang menawan. Ugh, Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah.

"Hai, kau belum makan, kan?" Si Park Chanyeol itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Uhm… belum, kebetulan. Kenapa, ya?" Baekhyun heran, benar-benar heran.

"Aku traktir, gimana?"

UHUK, UHUK!

Baekhyun terkejut, untung saja es jeruk itu sudah ia telan habis setelah Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Gila, pikir Baekhyun ia ditraktir orang yang sama sekali belum dirinya kenal. Apa Baekhyun sudah terkenal, ya? Atau Chanyeol mau membahayakan dirinya?

"Sudah,menunggu si pendek menjawab itu lama. Pas sekali kau datang, dompetnya ketinggalan. Belikan saja dia nasi goring kimchi dan jus jeruk." Luhan yang sedari tadi tertawa kecil akhirnya membuka suara dan berhasil membuat dirinya ditatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Hey, bisakah kau dia−…"

"Oh, oke. Aku akan aku pesankan dulu." Dia yang tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

"HEY! TIDAK! JANGAN DENGARKAN RUSA GILA ITU"

Sialnya, Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar dan pergi memesankan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Lalu, sialnya lagi Luhan tertawa seperti orang gila padahal dia tersangka di sini.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Junmyeon menyuruhku piket. Bye!" Luhan lalu berlari tetap dengan tertawa.

"KAU SIALAN LUHAN! DASAR BODOH KAU PIKET BESOK!" Satu kantin menoleh padanya namun Baekhyun terlalu frustasi untuk memikirkan reaksi orang-orang.

"Arghh! Luhan itu jahat sekali. Bagaimana kalau orang itu berniat meracuniku? Apa dia tidak khawatir meninggalkan aku dengan orang asing?" Baekhyun bermonolog sambil meremas rambutnya.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba si jangkuk itu sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi nasi goreng kimchi dan jus jeruk. Maksud Baekhyun tadi ia ingin menghampiri Chanyeol yang mungkin saja masih mengantri dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi pemuda itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mungkin dirinya ditakdirkan untuk makan.

"Lama ya?" Ujarnya setelah duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

 _LAMA? YA AMPUN AKU BARU SAJA MAU MENGHAMPIRIMU SIAL!_

"Enggak, kok. Hehehe…"

 _HEH KENAPA AKU NYENGIR?_

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan pergi duluan."

Si Chanyeol itu tersenyum lagi, entah yang keberapa kali. Baekhyun membalas senyum itu dengan kikuk dan memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan makanan di depan Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya terdiam melihat ke arah sepiring nasi goreng itu. Baunya menggoda tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa terlihat rakus walaupun ia benar-benar lapar saat ini. _Jaga sikap Byun Baekhyun._

"Dimakan, dong. Kau pasti lapar kan, Baekhyun?"

Ya, persetan sama rasa malu, Baekhyun lapar. Jadi, Baekhyun langsung saja memakan nasi goreng itu. Sepanjang acara makan, mereka hanya diam. Syukurlah Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, Baekhyun hanya ingin fokus pada makanannya dan segera pergi.

"Kau lucu kalau makan, seperti hamster sepupuku." Dia terkekeh geli.

 _APA-APAAN SI CAPLANG INI?!_

Gila, Baekhyun benar-benar hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan orang dihadapannya. Dua suapan lagi dan setelah itu dia akan mengintrogasi Park Chanyeol, mau apa sebenarnya dia?

"Jujur, aku belum pernah liat kau, Park Chanyeol. Atau mungkin sebenarnya kita pernah ketemu, ya?" Baekhyun akhirnya selesai dengan nasi gorengnya.

"Tapi, aku biasa melihat kau latihan taekwondo."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Mungkin Chanyeol anak badminton yang lapangannya dekat tempat Baekhyun latihan biasa.

"Oh, jadi kau anak badminton?"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan senyumnya yang mulai mengganggu Baekhyun. "Iya, aku anggota klub badminton. Dan, uhm… Baekhyun?"

"Iya?"

"Jadi, kita pacaran sekarang?"

Baekhyun yang sedang meminum jus jeruk tegukan terakhir terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya.

 _Orang ini lagi sadar apa tidak, sih?_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk bahu Baekhyun dan si mungil mulai meraba-raba bahu hingga punggungnya. Lalu, dirinya menyentuh sesuatu seperti kertas dan segera menariknya. Bagai tersambar petir saat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut dan ia tahu dengan pasti siapa pelakunya.

" _Traktir aku langsung jadi pacar"_

 _Aku kutuk kau Luhan._

 **End**

Halooo! Ini ff pertama aku yang sebenernya tugas sekolah terus aku ubah jadi chanbaek, HAHAHA. Maafin ya kalau jelek, hehehe. Jadi, ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari salahsatu plot yang pernah dishare plotideas kl gak salah di twitter. Aku frustasi disuruh bikin cerpen otak buntu, akhirya nyari refrensi di sana. Eh, pas mau bikin kepikiran chanbaek, tapi gak mungkin dong nulis cerita humu buat cerpen tugas sekolah, aduh digaplok saya. Jadi, asli ceritanya aku bikin gak pake nama, cuma aku, dia, kamu. HABIS GIMANA YA MIKIRNYA BXB MULU. Ya, udah anonin aja jadi gendernya netral sesuai imajinasi bu guru aja.

Dari lama pengen banget nulis ff tapi maju mundur cantik, huhuhu. Banyak banget padahal ide di otak saking banyaknya kalau lagi bikin satu kepikiran yang lain, lalu yang lain, lalu gak selesai semua. Hadeeeuh. Ya, udah lah bubay! Semoga aku bisa publish cerita lain lagi.

− **Love, eufroosine**


End file.
